1. Field of the Invention
An aquatic exercise device for use in a swimming pool or the like comprising a handheld fluid resistance member whereby the user moves the aquatic exercise device through the water to create a significant resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of exercise devices have been developed to use isotonic, isokinetic or isomeric exercises.
The user of weights or spring units individually or in association with mechanical devices have been employed in conditioning and developing the human body.
Swimming has also been found to be an excellent form of exercise. In swimming, the fluid resistance offers a load to strengthen and condition the body.
The effectiveness and efficiency of the water resistance can be greatly enhanced through the use of a resistance member held by the user as the user's arms are moved through the water.
Examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,930; 3,786,526, and 3,913,907.